


【授翻】UT/HT/SFR/FSG帕帕&UF杉&US骨兄弟会怎样勾引心仪的对象

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader
Kudos: 2





	【授翻】UT/HT/SFR/FSG帕帕&UF杉&US骨兄弟会怎样勾引心仪的对象

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/569890) by absurdmageart. 



Ask：提问原帕，蓝莓，Sugar，咖啡，大狗，Fell，还有烟枪——他们会如何把心仪的人类/怪物引诱到床上去？

Papyrus，Sugar和咖啡会很尴尬，因为他们基本上经验为零，而且只想和自己的对象上床，所以，他们不会介入艳遇这档子事。Sugar的话，他不会真去引诱任何人。当然，他仍会产生欲望，这念头可以在他的脑子里转个圈，不过他不会正经地把一夜情提上日程。  
咖啡可能会显得有些笨手笨脚，但表达得非常直接。原帕跟他差不多，不过他的声音会比咖啡更加响亮。

蓝莓  
蓝莓是个调情小天才。他会给你暧昧的言辞，若有似无的身体接触，使你的体内的饥渴渐渐升温，直到最终情动难抑，主动蹭到他身边去。当然，他也喜欢你用这种方式挑逗他的神经。蓝莓比较适合谈恋爱，但他不擅长搞一夜情，和陌生人上床对他来说极为罕见。

红莓  
红莓不喜欢一夜情。他之前玩过几回，但他对此兴致不高。因此，他现在只爱把自己的恋人诱拐上床。红莓在这方面挺善言辞，自有一套说法(有时候)。他就是那种，会在你耳边用轻声低语让你浑身发热的类型。

大狗  
大狗的情况有点复杂。如果他是单身，而且没喝醉酒，那他肯定不会出去寻欢作乐。要是他正在谈恋爱，且头脑清醒的话，只要你有需要，他随时都能给。  
如果他处于酩酊大醉的单身状态，那他绝对是你所见过的最会耍滑头的混蛋。他的每句话，每次勾引都指向明确。如果这些不起作用，他大概会用自己的声音来引你上钩。他会切换异常低沉的声线，带着拖长的尾音，听上去出奇地性感。  
如果他心有所属，还喝得一塌糊涂，那他会直接让自己摔进他的情人——也就是你的怀抱，他喝醉的时候完全是精虫上脑。

Fell  
Fell是那种会去打炮的怪物。他很少陷入真正意义上的恋爱，不过他也不会主动寻觅猎物。因为他的身上总是散发出令人望而生畏的气息，所以，如果你敢在酒吧里挑他身边的位置坐，那你八成已经做足功课，准备好睡他了。适时的调情和带有暗示意味的眼神通常能起效。

  
烟枪  
烟枪也很擅长挑逗，虽然他觉得偶尔有几次艳遇也没什么，不过，他并不会像个花花公子一样纵横情场。尽管他可以自如地应对炮友，但最终还是更偏好正式的恋爱关系，他喜欢谈恋爱时那种亲密无间的感觉。  
烟枪身上有种出人意表的魅力，他看上去是个大书呆子，但，当他说起话来的时候，言语间仿佛透露出一股摄人的魔力，使你情不自禁地为之着迷。而且，他实在善于撩拨人心。


End file.
